Firefighters often need to rapidly enter a dwelling in emergency situations. Often, entry is gained by breaking down a locked door with a battering ram. A conventional battering ram includes an elongated weight having a pair of handles that extend outwardly from the weight. After grasping the handles, one or two firefighters swing the weight into a door with a force sufficient to cause the door to fail. Depending on the strength of the door and its frame, several swings of the ram can be required to break down the door. The door is usually destroyed as a result.
After a victim is transported, or a fire is put out, it is necessary to secure a dwelling to prevent further losses. If its door has been destroyed by battering, it is difficult for firefighters, without taking extraordinary measures, to prevent unauthorized people from entering the dwelling once they have gone away. In high crime areas, leaving a dwelling unlocked and unattended is an invitation for mischief.